Dois lados de uma vida
by Mayu.neko
Summary: Ela: vocal de uma banda techno super famosa! Ele: um roqueiro q odeia techno.Será q por causa de um simples show as coisas mudaram? o Pov’s do menino desconhecido! :D’ U.A


Sasuke e Naruto nom me pertencem... mas o Itachi sim e-e'

"amo Blood plus -" – pensamento

- Itaaaaachi-kun - - fala

(eu sou baka 8D) – invasões inúteis da autora e-e'

**Cacilda 8D – **invasões no meio de uma musik

Vamos a fic Oó'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irritante ¬¬'

Odeio techno u.ú. Pq a Ino gosta? Ainda mais daquela banda... uma tal de... Heaven coisa assim.

Sou mais Offspring u.ú.

Rock!

é isso q eu gosto.

Não... Putz putz... seria mais putz merda ù.ú'

-Sasuke-kun -

-Já disse q não Ino u.ú

-Mais

-Não ¬¬

-Por favooooooooooooor ;-;

-Não porra ¬¬

-AAAAAh entom vc vai deixar sua linda namorada ir ao um show sozinha? ;3

-...Ta eu vou u.ú

-YATAAAA -

Eu já disse como eu odeio Techno? pois é... eu odeio u.ú. E odeio mais ainda o maldito concurso q a Ino ganhou... ela iria ao show do Heaven de graça e ainda... iria ao CAMARIN ¬¬, com um maldito acompanhante, q no caso sou eu -.-.

Ela passou o dia me atormentando com q roupa iria usar. Disse q iria parecida com a vocalista daquela banda, a tal Sakura Haruno... admito q era bonita... mas deveria ser metida e paty u.ú. Odeio patys ¬¬'

-Vamos indo Sasuke-kun?

-Já? ú.u

-Haaaaaaaaaaai o

-Merda u.ú

Saímos de casa... claro q fiquei enrolando. Heh, não perderia essa oportunidade u.u.

-Chegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamos -

-ÇÇ

-Chega de manha u.ú vem!

Estacionamos o carro. fomos para a fila LOTADA... eu já disse q odeio techno? ¬¬' pois é... eu odeio, e mto u.ú.

-Sabia q é a Própria Sakura q escreve as msuicas? - São lindas, principalmente God is a girl o

-Eu não quero saber u.u'

-Vamos pros nosso lugares -

Fomos lá na beira do palco... maldito concurso ¬¬'.

-OYASUMI MINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gritou a vocalista paty u.ú, mas para minha surpresa ela tava.. de calça larga preta, uma regata vermelha e um all star preto. Olhei pro meu pé. Maldito all star ¬¬.

-Que bom q estão aqui -

Mentirosa do caramba u.ú

-Bem... VAMOS AO SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW

PQP, Ta todo mundo gritando... eu vo ficar surdo ¬¬'''''''

Não consigo ouvir meus próprios pensamentos porra u.ú.

Começaram a tocar..

a tal God is a girls

  
Discover and see  
All over the world  
She's known as a girl

**Puta q Pariu… começou -.-'**

**Ta todo mundo cantando… q merdaaaaaaa . **

**-Sasuke-kun, preste atenção na letra ¬**

**-Eu te odeio u.ú**

**-Tb te amo u.u'**

To those who are free  
The mind shall be key  
Forgotten as the past  
Cause history will last

God is a girl  
Wherever you are  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?

God is a girl  
Whatever you say  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?

God is a girl  
However you live  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?

God is a girl  
She's only a girl  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?

She wants to shine  
Forever in time  
She is so driven  
She's always mine

Clearly and free  
She wanted to be  
A part of the future  
A girl like me

There is a sky illuminating us  
Someone is out there that we truly trust  
There is a rainbow for you and me  
A beautiful sunrise eternaly

God is a girl  
Wherever you are  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?

God is a girl  
Whatever you say  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?

God is a girl  
However you live  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?

God is a girl  
She's only a girl  
Do you believe it?  
Can you receive it?

Até q nom é nada mal esse show

-GOSTARAAAAAAAAAM?

esqueçam o q eu disse u.ú

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM

bando de inúteis ¬¬

Não sabem o q é bom u.u'

Passou-se UMA HORA E MEIA ¬¬

ATÉ Q ENFIM ESSA MERDA ACABOU Òó

mas... agora..

-CAMARIM -

-argh ¬¬'

E lá fomos nós no camarim da escandalosa -.-'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoho e-e

Oi gente

primeira fic no F.F 8D'''

to tão animada -

espero reviews -

e criticas como sempre -.-''''

Aerigatou e até o próximo cap -


End file.
